1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display devices and methods for displaying image data, and more particularly to an image display device and method for storing a plurality of image data and selectively displaying the plurality of image data in accordance with the user's instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device of a conventional electronic apparatus which displays, for example, animal characters contains a plurality of displayed images depending on a character to be displayed. The image of any character to be displayed is usually moved or changed by the operation of a plurality of keys of a key-in unit.
In the image display device, the moving of a displayed character is typically performed by a selective operation of up, down, right and left cursor keys.
However, since in the conventional image display device, the respective operations of the up, down, right and left cursor keys and corresponding moves of a character are fixed, the user can interestingly feel as though the displayed character were integral with the user herself, but the user can not feel as though the displayed character were handled as an actual pet.